


Can't Keep This Up

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Love can quite literaly be a battlefield.





	Can't Keep This Up

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request for a month or so ago.

**_31 BBY_ **

To say it was a dark and stormy night would be a bit of an exaggeration. It was a surprisingly bright night, one that any starglazer or astronomer would be thrilled to enjoy. Especially since a storm had since passed only twenty minutes beforehand.

Unfortunately, there were two young warriors standing in what was left of a battlefield, just staring at each other as both had a blaster trained on the other. Far too busy to actually enjoy the beautiful night.

“I told you not to follow me.” The girl warns softly. The armor she wore bore the colors of Death Watch. "You need to leave before they see you.”.

“Not before we talk this out, Bo.” The boy states eveningly as he holstered his blaster. “At least break up with me in person. A message isn’t exactly a way to avoid resentment.”.

“They’ll kill you if they see you here, Fenn.” Bo responds as she holstered her blaster, which caused her opponent to do the same. “We both know you would’ve tried to talk me out of this if I had.”.

Fenn let out a resigned sigh. “I’m not here to talk you out of anything.” The slightly younger Mandalorian turned to leave. “But I still just had to see you one last time before we’re enemies.”.

Bo let out a sad laugh, one that sounded very broken. “Just our luck, huh?”.

Fenn let out a broken chuckle at that, muttering something in Old Corellian as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
